


May I have this dance... platonically?

by Hickathesuperelephantsandwich



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Not A Fix-It, Old fiction, Timeline What Timeline, seriously its just bad language in my old first chapter do not worry poor children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich/pseuds/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich
Summary: What if there was prom at the time of Hershel and Randalls best young teenage years?(old fic just bare the beggining it will get better I promise)





	1. Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Just that you know I have never had the experience of prom so you could say this is kinda my own imagination of it and this fanfiction is "old" I was starting on it in 2016 and then was editing it in 2017 - 18 and it's still only this bit of text and a little bit more.
> 
> So I hope to get as much critic as possible and if you want to see more. 
> 
> ( so dont be surprised if something really random happens )
> 
> Enjoy! :)

In every American and British school a teenager had heard of there has always been that special occasion when people goes an evening to the school gym. Lit up with different coloured lights and all the first you hear is the most trending music of the year plus some more soothing music in between.

 

These special occasions is what most people in these countries call "Prom"

 

Now most of teenagers when go to Prom take this as a chance to get in a romantic relationship because of the hormones in their young unexpressed buddy.The opportunity of getting the skin of your mouth gently touching with one other human being was a risky but most valuable thing that someone in this age could share.

 

The same goes for the young boy Hershel Layton 16 years old with fluffy big afro hair. He was a lovely young teenager who had hard to argue against any suggestion that came in his way. Nice as a gentleman and strict as a prosecutor.

 

The teenage boy wasn't really himself really interested in proms or dating anyone. Romantic relationship would get in the way of his homework and assignments. What Caught his attention more than needed was his long lasted beloved friend that was most likely going to these shenanigans whatever the cost was.

 

 

**( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) _**

**Name: RANDAL ASCOT ✌️**

**(Randy for short even if my unliking of it)**

 

**Age: 16 and a quarter**

 

**Length: 165 cm**

 

**Special Features: Glasses, Ginger,**

**orange scarf, often really dusty of dirt**

 

**Interests: Archeology**

 

**Rank: Best friend Popularity: Not most popular**

**but well known boy in the school**

 

**Other facts: A lot of energy, goes on mischiefs,**

**can't decline to any of his offers even if you**

**wanted to...**

**___________________________________**

 

 

Hershel had written down every person in his class social status and Randall was the most upbeat page because of all the comments his friend had written. Even sometimes the ginger had taken the page teasing around a bit with it, this wasn't for fun sake but just to make his friends day when he was feeling down. Didn't mean it was slightly annoying though.

 

As you can hear about this lively redhead, was he often around Hershel. Becoming much close that just knowing this precious friend was enjoying his time made Hersh delighted.

 

It was just like those unbreakable bonds that never would be broken...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The brunette Hershel had just gone down the hall from science class. While in thoughts about the Prom that was going to air this day after Tuesday. Thinking of who Randall would dance with wasn't hard to figure out. Hershel had gotten to know that the ginger and Sharon had become a cute little couple just a few days in on the new season of spring. Just thinking about them dancing together in his mind was like looking at the most well draw detailed pictures on a museum.

 

It looked just right in Hershs mind and could take him forever to wake up out of his mind crafted world.

 

He drifted past lockers and corridors without even getting a glimpse around him. It could have been a minute or even an hour until he could snap out of his painted fantasies, interrupting but recognised high-pitched sounds came slowly but snapping into the air. Those sounds could only belong to the very boy himself...

 

**"HERSHEL! HERSHEL! HERSHEL!!!!"**

 

The Screams echoed through the poor brunettes ears as he turned around. Without any resting thoughts he could only feel the impact being slam-tackled with a giant bear hug.

 

Unable to keep his balance the Puffy haired fell harshly to the wooden ground with a small unfinished respond.

 

"Rand- **AGH!** "

 

Both shocked at the harsh painful bruises forming on their bodies by the sudden fall the tackled one took a few breaths and without hesitance was returning the embrace. Randall confused of how the brunette could survive the fall without heart attack tried not to look affected and only looked at the other with a smug smile.

 

"Well you're quite the catcher Hersh! How was that fencing now going again?"

 

"Randall don't startle me like that!"

 

"Come on bud an archaeologist should always be prepared for any sort of situation!"'

 

Randall with pride pointed upwards then slowly getting a hand to help the now pretty floor dusty teenager.

 

"Randall you always have a good point sometimes but we're still in a school environment. I was in no way prepared what if something really bad was to ha-"

 

Before Hershel (a little annoyed) could give a full answer he was cut short by the scratching old bell belonging to the building. The the overaged still screaming bell told them everything and they walked a little faster to the cafeteria. Not really knowing why it was so important to come the perfect timing for lunch the duo didn't hesitate on not making it in time.

 

Today like other days was the food not so pleasant to look at but much more edible with some juice boxes and water. Finally after some minutes they were outside eating the substance giggles and laughter about the most ridiculous things some could imagine. The boys didn't really care the looks they got and they weren't really that unusual either way so it wasn't something to be bothered about.

 

When finally Hersh could talk after Randalls rambling about Archeology and God knows what ancient mysteries in old ruins and sandstorms. He got closer to Randalls ear so others wouldn't hear their talk and make stupid rumours everyone knew wasn't true.

 

"Sooooo.... Who you're going to the Prom with then. It's the lucky little lady Sharon I assume~?"

 

Randall not reacting as much Layton wanted stared at him with a teasing grin, Slowly munching.

 

"Common Hersh of course not! Sharon and I broke up like 3 days ago haven't I told you?"

 

Hersh in shock looked extremely surprised at his friend his fantasy world destroyed not noticing his muffled choking. Realising this his desperate coughing started until he could with some heavy breaths protest.

 

"WHAT IN HEAVENS DO YOU MEAN!? B-but I've never seen a better pairing then you two! What on earth happened!?"

 

Hershel almost trembling reached for his notebook, took a pretty old looking pencil and started listening.

 

**( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) _**

**Name: Sharon**

 

**Age: 16 and a half**

 

**Length: 162 cm**

 

**Special Features: White big curly hair,**

**often wears lipglance**

 

**Interests: Baking**

 

**Rank: Friend**

 

**Popularity: Very popular, boys often fond**

**of her not often botherng her though.**

 

**Other facts: Is really calm, helps out in every**

**way, Really protective of Randall ~~mostly because Randals girlfriend~~**

**___________________________________**

 

"W-well me and her are good friends- NO really great friends...! But I guess we couldn't really see that special connection in each other. I think I maybe was just so afraid of people teasing me for not having a girl."

 

The not anymore so choked boy sat quiet for a minute not really knowing what to say. His friend had been bullied? Sense when? Wait don't overthink this he didn't really say that he really was but Hersh couldn't just shake of the feeling. Hershel thought about the wonderful pictures in his head with Randall and Sharon, how could he change such art? How could be something be more beautiful than a man and a woman stare in each others loving eyes while the the orange winter leafs slowly blows past them in the wind…….?

 

Slowly opening his eyes Hersh saw Randall staring at the ground, poking on some fallen leaf from the appletree that were standing slightly over them. He had clearly been lost in thought just like the other... Couldn't imagine what was going through the head of his. When Randy felt the worrisome stares from the brunette he a little startled fixed his glasses, up on his nose quickly destroying the silence.

 

"So who's your date to the Prom then?"

 

Afro head could feel the unease in his voice and didn't try to mention what they just recently spoke of so he just started with some small giggling returning a calm smile. "I'm not going" "This year again Hersh? Haven't you skipped enough times?"

 

"Well I don't have much reason to go this year at least when my best friend is not coming, and I do not really have an interest in any girl."

 

They both took some bites of their leftovers knowing exactly what the other was thinking. It took a long while till they were finally finished slowly walking to the cafeteria. They put the plates on top of each other and gave them to the old lady at the counter. Thanked her and then walked out of the hall.

 

They didn't say anything to each other when they entered the classroom nor did they when they got home, but even if it was so silent it wasn't awkward.

 

It just happened from time to time that Hershel and Randy just stopped talking for a while even though it seemed impossible due to boths pretty expressive attitudes, but for them it was just so relaxing for being quiet not needing to come up with any random subject just to keep a conversation going. It was nice...

 

But of course Randy finally had gotten enough of being unable to talk with Hersh, he turned around seeing the fluffy brunette writing in his notebook like he always did.

 

Randall not even hesitating he ran towards the teenager knocking like a lighting bolt the poor guy down to the ground, carefully placing his hand under his head lowering the risk of giving the other brain-damage by the fall. Landing hard to the ground Randall could hear the harsh gasp and short to be noticed hyperventilating breaths from Hersh. The sound of almost crying coughs coming and going. It didn't take to long till he could look up at the other and scream some raspy words from his drooling mouth.

 

"WHAT THE HELL RANDAL!?"

 

Hershel of course didn't like this gesture and was not waiting for an answer tried struggling with all his will.

 

'This is going to give him alot of trubbel I swear no more help with Mr Mayhams essays for a month, no more sleepovers and absolutely no-'

 

But sitting quietly the red head put his finger gently on Hershels soft lips making the only sound coming from him being hasty inhales. Reaching for the dusty notebook and started writing a few lines doing it as fast as he could not wanting more disturbance then his flashing actions had already costed. Hastily showing The best friend his sloppy writing.

 

*Hey didn't want to cut the silence so Im writing it instead. How about just hanging out at my house and skipping Prom? You know just playing some Monopoly or something?*

 

The mucky teenager just rolled his eyes snatching the notebook out of the redheads hands writing a response with a other colour.

 

\\\Couldn't you just have said it? There wasn't a rule of having to DRAG ME TO THE GROUND just to write a simple message//

 

Hershs sudden character change made Randall almost start bursting out to laughter but kept a small smile on his face while answering.

 

*Well what's done is done! Now answer my question Please.*

 

Lifting an eyebrow at the grinning one Hersh responded once again trying to get back to his gentlemanly performance.

 

\\\ Sure I don't see why not? //

 

Lifting his palms in the air to show victory he helped the soiled one up once more and slowly stumbled to their houses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No school tomorrow?"

 

He looked at Randall standing on the doorstep to his own house.

 

"Nah they have to prepare for Prom and stuff having no time for class"

 

"Sounds great see ya at 10 tomorrow yeah"

 

Hershel said reaching out his fist for a bump that Randy once learned him.

 

"Yeah!"

 

The redhead answered gently punching his fist with the others.


	2. Morning smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much better now when this is newly written!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and Mother & Adoptive son bonding!
> 
> Short chapter yay!

A string of light shines through the window blinding at the first seconds as the morning warmth spreads through the well cleaned yet old looking room. Small gusts of wind gently whipping the half open window in a calming sound  making the aura all around the feeling yet more satisfying to the soul. Small dot eyes slightly open as the small european robins sounds slowly fade and appear at the same time. It was calming and satisfying just like the clear signs of spring.

 

As he casually sat up nonchalantly to the side of the bed the sound of a familiar voice was heard throughout the space around Hershel. A reaction with a small smile came to the young teenager when he looked up and he couldn't help but give a big meaningful grin.

 

“Good morning mother”

 

“My dear boy have you been sleeping well? I haven't seen you sleep this late sense your first day at elementary school.”

 

It was indeed Lucille Layton, Hershs adoptive mother a little blurry at the sight of his newly wakining but clear as day for him as he never forgets that warm nostalgic cent of cinnamon pie and fried eggs. Sitting beside him waiting patiently for his answer, dangling her legs in a rythmik pace.

 

“Heh I’m really surprised myself Ma’ I really do not know, say what is the hour then if it seems I have slept longer than the usual?”

 

“My it's a quarter to 10 already”

 

“Ah… A quarter to 10 of course…”

 

Hershel even though trying not to display it, was clearly sweating.

 

“Is there something wrong over there Sweetheart?”

 

“I - I um…w - well... **I HAVE TO GO MOTHER EXCUSE ME I LOVE YOU AND I SEE YOU AFTER DINNER!!!** ”

 

After that thought the boy was gone out of sight.

 

“Sigh… what a boy”

 

Sitting there for a while to take in the relaxing feeling, her son was really going to be something special.


	3. Run - in Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel looked at the huge entrance blocked by a single block of fancy wood standing in his way. Almost humorous of how such door could be belonging to such a agitated and imaginative mind like Randall. No wonder he wants to get out to the wilderness, this place is literally be like a prison for him.
> 
>  
> 
> A few knocks on the door.

The force of nature through this warm village was a burden as you might call it, small gusts of wind picking up sand from the soily ground annoyingly spitting into Hershels eyes.

 

~This cannot stop me! Randall is going to be such a ball and chain if I come late!~

 

His thoughts continuing as he saw the tip of an already recognizable mansion of such friend.

 

~Finally!~

 

Hershel looked at the huge entrance blocked by a single block of fancy wood standing in his way. Almost humorous of how such door could be belonging to such a agitated and imaginative mind like Randall. No wonder he wants to get out to the wilderness, this place is literally be like a prison for him.

 

A few knocks on the door.

.

.

.

*creeeeeaaakk*

 

The door softly opens, and two solid harsh sapphire eyes peek through the crack of the open door and with little shock hesitantly opens it wide for the others sign of welcome. Randalls butler…

 

“Henry what a pleasure!”

 

 

**( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) __ ( ) _**

**Name:** Henry Ladore

 

 **Age:** To be soon 16 ( in 2 months and 3 weeks )

 

 **Length:** 168 cm

 

 **Special Features:** Blonde Bowl haircut, spandex pants,

pointy ( yet quite fitting for his look ) nose

 

 **Interests:** Serving the Ascot family? My knowledge

of him is still limited

 

 **Rank:** Butler and friend of Randall

( and hopefully me )

 

 **Popularity:** Not really known in school at all but

most probably much more known to outside citizens

 

 **Other** **facts:** Really calm and collected,

helps us often in need, makes the most satisfying

and delightful tea I ever tasted

**___________________________________**

 

 

"Ah the pleasure as always in return sir Layton. Master Randall has been expecting you."

 

“Oh has he, I should probably hurry up then! Wouldn't want to see that ‘special’ side of him again like last time.”

 

“My thoughts exactly”

 

Hershel chuckled with the butler joining his snicker with a bit more quiet giggle. Giving then a nod to the butler hershel took his sight to the stairs.

 

Everything has to be so fancy and expensive hasn't it?

 

The stairs were painted in a solid glansing and polished white, covering every inch of it from top to bottom. Small dot rounded nails were hammered in the beginning of every step for no purpose then its sight, not to forget the beautiful cravings on the sides of the handels leading up to the second floor looking like months of hard work. The whole view just made hershel flabbergasted looking at.

 

Paintings of happy prosperous people attired in wellbound gowns dancing. Hershel shouldn't really love the arts as much as he does at this moment.

 

 

Without even noticing hershel felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

 

 

Cutting of their small bonding a familiar face starts rushing towards them. Without any warning the brunette now in the embrace of the glasses wearing kid once again.

 

"Just in time Hersh as always! "

 

" Woah Randall don't make me fall again! "

 

The butler gave a meaningful smile to them and nodded.

 

"Well I'll be taking my leave now I have my duties to attend so I hope you will be comfortable here for as long as you'd like staying."

 

"Thank you Henry! And you don't have to be so poli- and he's gone"

 

Rolling in the aisles all over again, the duo started as hurringly as they could manage made their way up to Randalls room. Hersh for moment to moment had to appreciate the beautiful art pieces that they stumbled across, he himself could not make such art but was so fascinated when it came to the most emotional drawings. Making the wildest fantasies in his mind. Sometimes creating fantasies for a long enough time to make Randall force him out of his zone. Making at the same time the puffy brunette slightly embarrassed.

 

When they finally arrived to Randalls room The fluffy haired boy could see how in half of his room there were papers scattered everywhere, coffee mugs sitting on the tables and pencils in every corner. On the other side he could see that Randall had started cleaning up making it appear as there were 2 individual beings living in the enormous area. Layton should really need to learn how to control his amusement.

 

"I couldn't clean up fast enough because of how late I slept due to the exams."

 

"Hmm...Very understandable, you are not the only one"

 

Smiling at each other Hershel offered a hand with the cleaning wish Randall almost shamefully accepted

 

 

. . . .

 

 

It took much longer than they thought and when they finally looked at the old chronometer it had already gone two hours. "A quarter to twelve"

 

"Man so sorry about that Hershy" Why he had gotten new nicknames. "I should have been putting on the alarm clock before I darted to bed"

 

"No need to apologise we got at least something to wake up for"

 

Randall only looked at him for a few seconds to show his gratitude then swiftly reached out for the blackboard and with brisk pacing hands started writng with small letters showing from the white dusty chalk. Layton could only expect it would take a while for him to write down. Hershel tilted his head slightly but didn't question it hoping it wasn't about that ancient city that never had proof of existing his friend oh so loved twittering about.

 

Sitting down in the bed he let the time once again tick by.


End file.
